Sweets
by Godlegend
Summary: A series of stories involving the daily and romantic collection between our beloved idiots: Star and Marco. (One-shots) Chapter 6-Can you sing? pt 2 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this idea came to me when I was bored.**

 **Anyways, thank SonicELITE, EVAunit42, Exotos135 and many others readers for your support on me. This chapter is a test on my romance writing skill.**

 **Disclaimer: Star vs the forces of evil belong to Daron Nefcy.**

 **If I own the cartoon, then this chapter will be the perfect example of what will happen.**

 **And now, let's see where this go.**

 **Also, my English is really bad because English is Not my first language! So don't be suprise if you see many mistakes in this chapter.**

* * *

It's was just another "normal" day for our beloved princess Star Butterfly and the "misunderstood bad boy" Marco.

They just fought Ludo and his minion on their way home like usual. But this time however, Ludo minion managed to hit Marco in the leg before being karate chop in the face. Right after Ludo and his minion left, Star quickly rush to her bestie.

"OMG Marco, are you alright?"

"Don't worry Star, this is nothing to me." Marco said, trying to stand up and look cool about it, only to fail miserably as he fall flat to the ground thank to his injured leg.

"No, you're not Marco. Here, let's me cast this spell on you and we will be good to go." She said with a big smile on her face.

"NO!"- Marco quickly rejected –"Star, remember what happened the last time you cast a spell on me in a situation like this?" Star started to have flashback about the whole Monster Arm incident.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. She started to think what to do in a situation like this. In a matter of seconds, a light bulb appeared on her head.

"Oooo, I know! Remember that time when I accidentally teleported us home when I turned Miss Skullnick into a troll?"

"Like I can forget that!" Marco replied in annoyance. He still have that memory of his teacher being a troll making out with that minotaur guy. All of sudden, his brain finally understand what Star is about to do.

"NO STAR, DON'T!" Marco said in fright. He know Star will mess it up somehow, but this time, his sense was telling him this is much worse, something far more terrible will happen.

"Don't worry Marco. We will be home in no time."- Star replied with a confident smile –" Lightning Change Back." As she said those words, Marco could only scream in fright as his vision being turn to black.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Ughh, where am I?" Star groaned. She take a quick look at her surrounding. Instead of finding her room or Marco's, she found a weird place that look like a stage for some sort of musical show. "Great, I transport us to some stage. I better wake up Marco befor-" She widened her eyes in realization. Where is Marco?

Her question was answer soon enough, as Marco groan in pain.

"Marco? Wake up Marco!" She shake him in an effort to wake him up. Even though when doing so, she can't help but stare at Marco face in his sleep. "Hehe, Marco so cute in his sleep." As soon as those words hit her thought, she suddenly blush.

"Why am I thinking Marco cute? And why is my face so hot all of a sudden?" She thought. Sure, it's a normal thing to think her friend is cute, but why is her face hot when she thinking that? Is she… blushing? No, that's can't be it. It's probably something that had to do with this weird place she is in. But to think about it, she had been doing so a lot lately. Ever since she saw him shirtless with his abs when Star rushed into his room while he was changing because she was too excited to go to school and listen to Oskar music. And now, Star just can't stop imagining her best friend shirtless every time she look at him.

And yes, it sound stupid but that's life.

Her ramble thought was interrupted as Marco slowly waking up.

"Ughh, Star? Where are we?" He asked in a tired voice.

"MARCO!" Star jumped back in surprise with a blush on her face.

"Aghh, jeez Star. That's was way too loud. Even for you." Marco said in annoyance as he clutching his head in pain. Now he understand why his brain was telling him to stop Star before it's too late.

"Well, too late for that I guess." Marco thought. Right now, he need to look at his surrounding to know what to do next. Knowing his and Star luck, they are most likely to end up somewhere really dangerous.

"Where are we?" Marco asked no one in particular. He know that Star have no clue of where they are right now, that's for sure.

"I don't know. This place look like some stage for music show." Star replied.

 **"Maybe I can help you with that question."** An unknown voice said, causing both Star and Marco to be caught by surprise.

They quickly turn their head to locate where the voice came from.

To find something that made them dropped their jaw to the ground.

Before them, stood a gigantic being that looks like it is made purely out of light, looking down at them.

After a few moment of shock for Marco and Star, and a few moment of silent for the giant, the being spoke first.

 **"I know that you are wondering where you are right now, let's me answer you. You have been selected to join my game."**

"Game?" Marco was the first to snap out of his shock, only to ask in confusion.

 **"That's right, game."** The giant said, before opening its "palm". All of a sudden, Star and Marco find themselves flying to the being "palm". They yelped in surprise, while trying to free themselves from the strange power but to no avail. They look up, and saw the giant's face "staring" at them.

" **I have been observing you two for quite sometimes now, Star and Marco. And I have always wanted to meet you in person. That's why I have brought you here today to join my game."** The giant's voice although was loud and filled with power, it's also fill with curiosity and joy. And not any normal type of joy either, this is the type of "joy" sound very similar to those killers in horror movies, where the killers will torture their victim for "joy". This scared the living soul out of both Marco and Star.

"WHAT KIND OF GAME YOU CRAZY WIERDO? MARCO AND I DON'T WANT TO JOIN ANY KIND OF GAME WITH YOU! LET US GO!" Star yelled at the being. Even though she is scare, her stupid bravery is still enough to speak to the being before her like that. Although there is more stupid in her than bravery, but only by a little bit. (A/N: Sure.)

" **HAHAHA! That's what I would like to hear! You truly are brave, Star Butterfly."** The giant remarked.

" **But you won't be going anywhere until you finish my game. And I have the perfect reason why you would want to join."** The being lightly chuckled, before opening his "palm" for a strange snow globe-like thing to appear in it. The globe item begins to glow a bright light before dying down.

Only to reveal that the inside of the globe show the entire Echo Creek Academy from above, when everyone is about to start their classes soon. Star and Marco was confused, to say the least.

"Uhh, why are you showing us our school?" Star asked in confusion. What is this guy planning?

" **Observe."** That's all the giant said, before he suddenly shake the globe.

And to their surprise and horror, the entire academy somehow was having an earthquake as he shaking the globe. The globe shows that everyone ran away in fright, screaming and shouting thing like "It's an earthquake!" or "We all are going to die!" The same goes to the teacher, but they still manage to evacuate the student. The entire academy was filled with chaos in a matter of seconds.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?" Star screamed in horror before the strange magic of the giant.

" **Simply, I am shaking the academy, that's all."-** The being "grinned" before return to his normal expression **–"This is what will happen if you refuse to join my game."**

" **You see, this is not even close to what I can really do. If I wanted to, then I could destroy the entire Earth realm just by crushing this."-** The giant pointed at the globe on his hand **–"This globe represent the entire Earth realm. It's as fragile as glass to me."**

" **Butttt…"**

"But?" Marco and Star asked.

" **If you win, each of you will get a wish. Any wishes as all. And I won't destroy Earth realm."**

"REALLY?" Marco and Star asked in unison. If this being as powerful as he say he is, then this could be a chance for the both of them. Not only that's they get to save Earth, they can also have a wish. Star can get Oskar as her boyfriend, and Marco can get Jackie as his girlfriend. It's a win-win situation. But they still need to be careful around this giant.

"Fine. But how do we know what you saying is true?" Marco asked suspiciously.

" **You believe it's or not isn't matter. Your choices kid. Refuse and let's your precious world be destroy, or agree and have a chance to live."**

"Fine. But we never catch your name." As Marco asked this, the being simply reply **: "I have many names, but you could call me Deus."**

"What is this game anyway?" Star asked.

" **I called it."-** Deus "smile" at them **–"Can you sing?"**

The duo stared at Deus, dumbfound by this. This guy, no, this maniac would be the right word, brought them here and threatened to destroy Earth to see them sing?

" **Now, before you go angry, allow me to explain the rules to you. Marco will be tie up, and I shall use different types of challenge to try and interrupt Marco while he singing. If he manages to finish the song without missing a word, then he will win and you all will get your wishes."-** Deus begins to smile widely **-"But if you lose, Earth get destroy. Now, let's get moving before the readers get impatient."**

Deus clap his hand and a bright light cover Marco, and he disappear within the light.

" **Now, to your role Star."** Upon seeing the smile that Deus gave her, she gulp. She know this is going to be terrible.

* * *

 **(The Stage)**

As the light around him disappear, Marco finds himself being strap to a chair with a microphone hang over his head. He take a look at his surrounding, to see that this is the same stage he saw earlier.

Waiting for Deus come and does crazy stuff to him, Marco started thinking about what is about to happen.

"Okay, so Star and I got force to join this god-like guy's game. But he only asking me to sing, that's not too bad." Marco thought.

Oh, and let's not forget that he will be freaking TOTURE while he sing. But if he loses, everyone he known will die. So yay, no pressure right?

Oh who is he kidding? He can't even sing! And who know what does that maniac got in store for him.

OH GOD HE GONNA DIE! HE GOING TO FAIL EVERYONE AND EVERYONE WILL DIE!

"No!" Marco thought to himself –"I got to be strong and get through this."

Ughh, but that's doesn't mean he can't be nervous and scare. God, why did he get into this? If Star didn't cast that spell then they won't be here right now. But if what's that guy said is true, then he and Star will probably teleport here anyways.

Talking about Star, he had been feeling… weird around her lately. It's started ever since he got captured by that Toffee guy a couple of weeks ago. Ever since he hug her after seeing her wand fell to the ground that day, thing hadn't been the same. Sure, she usually hugging him but that's time just fell… different. Ever since then, he just couldn't stop feeling his cheek redden at the sight of her around him. Sure, he tried to hide it, but he just couldn't stop.

And when she hugged him, he just couldn't hide it. Luckily, Star always closes her eyes when she hugged him, so she hadn't noticed it.

What was wrong with him?

Marco eyes widened in realization.

"Unless..."

But before His thought could be finished however, he was interrupted as Deus suddenly appears before him, startling him.

" **Now, ready Marco?" Deus grinned at him.**

"Fine! Bring it on!" Marco yelled at Deus. It's may sound very brave but to be true, Marco is terrified.

" **That's the spirit. Now, first off…"-** Deus snapped his finger, and a bow that's filled with strange, slimy liquid appears under Marco feet **–"That's for your sock."**

Marco was extremely uncomfortable, he really hated it when his sock is wet with water. But this liquid is much worse. It feels like sticky mud.

...I'm not very good at this, okay? Geez, kids these days.

" **If you think that suck, you haven't seen anything yet!"** Deus smiled, his tone unnerved Marco in every ways possible.

Deus snap his finger, and Star appeared right next to Marco, and…

"JACKIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Marco screamed out.

 **"She is here for the game Marco, don't worry, I won't hurt her. But I think you should be more worry about yourself first. HEHEHE"**

" **Now."-** Deus snapped his finger again, this time a television slowly come down from the ceiling **-"The song is As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. Goodluck, and remember what will happen if you don't win. No pressure."** Deus smirked, earning a scowl from Marco. In the next moment, Deus disappear, and a clock begin to form on Marco head.

" **If you survive this till the clock stop, you win."** Deus voice booming around the stage, but soon to be replace with music for the song and lyrics appear on the television screen.

Great, out of all kind of song, he had to chosen a song with rap in it. Just GREAT!

"What are you guys here for?" Marco turned around and asked the two girls.

Only to be confused when both of them decline to talk and only… blushing?

" **Now, start!" As Deus said that, the clock began counting down.**

"Here go everything." Marco thought to himself before he begins to sing:

* * *

 **As long as you love me**  
 **As long as you love me**  
 ***music***  
 **As long as you love me**  
 **I'm under pressure, seven billons people in the world trying to fit in**

* * *

Star and Jackie stared dumbfound at Marco voice. His singing sound so… smooth and beautiful. Star was… blushing at his voice? She could feel herself drifted to La-La-Land at the moment she hear his voice. Why didn't he sing more often?

* * *

 **Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
**

* * *

And the lyrics, god damn it! The lyrics is so fitting with the scene she is in right now. As if the song was make specially for Star herself.  
It's feel like the song is describing her right now. God damn that Deus guy and his magic.

* * *

 **But hey now, don't know girl we both know what to do**

* * *

Star and Jackie was startle by this, they turn around and look at each other, then blushing. They know what they need to do. Even if it's was being forces by that strange guy. Star leaned down…

* * *

 **But I will take my chances**

* * *

…And kissed Marco.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AN ONESHOT, BUT I DON'T HAVE TIMES, AND I THINK IT'S WILL BE BETTER THIS WAYS!**

 **ANYWAYS, LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! I JUST MIGHT CONTINUE THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO.**

 **ALSO, EVAunit42, would you mind if I use some part of your fanfic to write the next chapter? Tell me if you ever read this!**

 **And why did I chosen** **that song? Because it's fit perfectly with the story.**

 **I don't care what you say about Justin, it's will never change the fact that this song is awesome!**


	2. Chocolates

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **So I took your advice, and now we have a one-shot series.**

 **If you are wondering what happen to the first story, don't worry, it's will be update after this chapter.**

 **For more information, just PM me and read the end note.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs the forces of evil**

 **This is a Valentine fic.**

 **Also, I'm an Asian, so my English is not very good.**

* * *

Ah, Valentine, the day that lovers express feeling to each other, the day that peoples give chocolates to their crush and love letter in hope that their crush would notice them, which mostly ended up in horrible, horrible rejection and heart-breaking.

The same thing can be said to Marco Diaz.

He planned that today, would be the day that he gives chocolates and told the love of his life his true feeling.

"ACHOOOO!"

That if he didn't catch a cold of course.

"Marco, say Ahhhhhh." Star said with a happy face like usual, as she held a spoon full of soup in front of Marco's mouth.

"Star," Marco let out a small sigh "I can eat it on mine own, I'm not a 4 years old. And for the record, it's AAAAAAA, not Ahhhhh."

Star quickly put her little finger on Marco's lips.

"Shhhhhhh, you are sick Marco, let's me take care of you." Star said as she shoved a spoon full of soup in Marco's mouth, making him coughs and chokes.

"Star, really now? I can handle this on my own, you should go to school!"

"Pfft, like I would believe that! You are sick Marco, just let Dr Star take care of you." She said as she put a pair of glasses on her eyes.

Marco can't help but blushing at her cute action. Star was already super cute with her usual blue pajama, but with an oversize pair of glasses on her?

Marco can feel himself melting away from all the cuteness.

"But Star, today is Valentine day, didn't you say that you was going to gave Oskar chocolates and tell him your feeling?" Marco moaned, trying to convince his best friend to go to school so he has sometimes to prepare.

Prepare what you ask?

Well, I forgot to tell you that the person that Marco planning on giving his chocolates to, wasn't Jackie.

It's Star.

Surprise!

No, you've already seen its coming? FINE!

I'm not telling you guys anything anymore, goes back to watching the two love-birds for all I care!

"Well, that's true, buttttt…" Star shoved another spoon full of soup in Marco's mouth, but gentler this time. "I can do it later, right now, I'm going to take care of you first. Beside, not like he ever leave his car or anything."

"And not like that jerk going to care anyway." Marco thought angrily. He still can't understand why Star adore him so much, that guy had barely show his emotions to Star, if don't want to say that he straight out ignore her.

But still, Star still like him, and he don't want to ruined what she had been doing ever since she heard of Valentine day. It's would be wrong.

"But Valentine da-!"

Marco lips were quickly seal shut by Star's finger, again.

"You wanted to give Jackie your chocolates, I know." Star gave him a joyful smile. "Don't worry, I will give it's to Jackie when I go to school. I promise."

"But I don't want to give it to Jackie, I want to give it's to you." Marco thought sadly in the back of his brain.

"Now, go to sleep Marco, you going to need it." Star gently lowered his head down to the pillows, and pulling a blanket up so Marco won't get cold.

"Aww crap! If she gave those chocolates to Jackie, she will find out about the letter that I put inside! Think Marco THINK! WHAT CAN YOU DO?" Marco panicked, trying to figures out a solution.

"Okay Marco, go to sleep. I will go and gave the chocolates to Jackie, so don't worry okay?" Star gave him a reassuring smile, completely failed to notice Marco panicking state.

"NO NO NO! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?" Marco thought furiously.

Star was just about to leave but stop dead in her tracks once she heard Marco coughing.

"Marco! Are you alright?" Star asked, full of concern and worry in her tone.

"I'm alright. I jus*cough* *cough* a little *cough* sick, that's all." Marco lied.

He hates to lies, especially to his best friend, but he can't let she finds out about his crush for her. No, not like that.

He wants it to be perfect, that's the only way he could be even remotely close to being worthy enough for Star. He wants it to be as romantic as possible, not some awkward and stupid situation that will make their kids laugh about it in the future.

"Wait,OUR kids?" Marco could feel his blood rushing to his face at that thought. How the hell did he came up with something like that?

Star however, being well… Star, saw Marco's red face as a sign mean that he really, really sick and thinking about how to solve this.

Star seems to be deep in her own thought, before suddenly snaps her fingers, the smile on her face widen as if she just figured out a solution for this.

"I know what to do!" Star said cheerfully, snapping Marco out of his thought. His redden face was quickly turn into a confusion one when Star went away with the chocolates still in her hands. Star quickly turns around and says:

"Don't worry Marco! I will be right back!" She gave him an assuring smile, before making her way out of the room.

Marco was confused. "Wondering what she planning… I really hope it's not something related to her wand or magic." Marco shivered at that thought. Although being as an awesome "friend" as she is, her magic is still really dangerous. The last time something like this happened, it was about Hope being sick, and Star tried to cure her. The result wasn't well… very nice.

Let's just says that Marco still has nightmare about it till today.

Soon enough, Star came back.

"Okay, Marco! I just went and put the chocolates away." She gave Marco a joyful smile, which for some reason send chill down Marco's spine. "Now, for your "treatment" Marco! This is the best magic to cure a cold"

Marco gulped at that line, something tell him that this going to be really, really bad. Before he could asks her however, he got his answer soon enough.

Before he could understand what was going on, he found Star lying on the bed, right next to him. (A/N: NO! PUT YOUR DIRTY MIND AWAY! I WILL NEVER WRITE A SCENE LIKE THAT!"

Marco started to panic and immediately tried to ask Star what she is doing. But that thought was cut short, as she wrapped her hands around, and starting to cuddles him, silencing him instantly.

To make it worse, Marco could feel her soft skin squeeze against him as she leaned in too close to Marco, her cheeks pressed against his. (A/N: You just had a dirty thought didn't you?)

It's was a miracle that Marco hadn't fainted yet. He could feel all of his bloods risings up his cheeks, threatened to burn his face till there nothing left but dust. He feels like steam will come out of his ear any minute now.

"S-Star?" That was all he managed to said, as his brain threatened to shut down from… "overheating".

"Yes, Marco?" She moaned.

"W-What ARE YOU DOING?" Marco screamed out in (A/N: What are you thinking about?) fear, completely frightened by what was happening.

And to make matters even worse, Star let out the cutest giggle she has done yet, making Marco flushed in embarrassment.

"Well, my Mom always did this when I was sick, and I always got better soon afterward. So, I will do it for you too!" Star replied in her usual cheerful and bubbly moods, completely oblivious to Marco's expression.

"But… but… ughhhhh…" Marco was completely silenced, as he tried to come up with a reason for Star to get off him.

Although he won't admit it's, but he really like being cuddle by his best friend-crush like this.

Still, he needed to get Star off him before he "erupt" like a "volcano" under her touch.

After a moment, his brain shine like a light bulb as he came up with an idea, one that he sure Star won't be able to resist.

"WAIT! THEN WHAT ABOUT JACKIE?" He tried to sound as angry as possible, hoping to made Star changes her mind. "And OSKAR TOO?"

"No need, I already asked Alfonzo and Ferguson to delivers the chocolates." She smiled like she just won a lottery at Marco's shock and confuse face (which is adorable to her). "If that's what you are worrying about."

"Bu- but when di-!" Marco stopped in mid-sentence as he spot the dimensional scissor lay on his desk nearby.

"Of course." Marco groaned in his mind. "Why did I forget about that?"

"Now, go to sleep Marco. I will be here with you until you get better." Star said.

"Bu-but I… ummm…" He thought furiously, trying to come up with a solution. "I'm not feeling any better."

"Really? But it's work on me all the time!" Marco silently smirked at Star's reaction, believing this will get her off him.

"Well, maybe it's doesn't work on human?" Marco lied, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"Maybe." Star stopped to think for a second, then snapped her finger as a light bulb could be seen on her head. "Wait! I know! How could I forgot!" She smacked her temple slightly, giggling as she did so. "There still one thing that I hadn't done yet! Silly me!"

"W-What is it?" Marco cursing himself at his bad luck (maybe), there still some magical thing that need to be done. He would probably get better after that, and Star will notice it and keep cuddling him, as comfort as that may sound.

"Fine, what is it? Just do it Star." He groaned.

But for some reason, Star won't do anything, she just… blushing? Marco thought in confusion.

"Well, do it Star. Unless you want t-!" He was stopped dead in his words, as Star did what she was talking about.

She kissed him, planting her soft lips on his cheek.

Anddddd… Marco the boy goes KA-BOOM!

He was unable to respond, or come up with anything as he can only feel his cheeks burning from her lip.

After a long moment, Star pulled away from him, blushing madly as she did so.

"There, do you feel better now?" She asked in concern upon seeing his dazed expression, as if he wasn't there anymore.

"Marco?"

Her concern was gone soon enough, as she saw a goofy, probably the cutest smile she has seen on Marco yet.

"Well, I will take that as a Yes." Star smile happily, as she lean in closer to Marco, and tighten her grip on him.

"Sweet dreams Marco." She said as she drifted to her sleep, still blushing as she does so.

After a while, when Star finally fell asleep peacefully, Marco leans in closely, planting a kiss of his own on Star cheek.

"Good night," he wrapped his arm around Star, smiling as he did so. "my love."

The two fell asleep, hugging each other closely, as they both know,

This is all they need for Valentine.

* * *

 **AWWW, so adorable!**

 **Now, this has officaly become a one-shot.**

 **Well, until I come up with a good name for it.**

 **Leave your review and request if you want to, I will be waiting.**

 **By the way, how many time did you had dirty thought?**

 **I will be waiting for an answer!**

 **By the way, SonicELITE, EVAunit42, you guys have to do a Valentine fic, this is too good to be pass, get what I mean?**


	3. Chocolates-Part 2

**OMG!**

 **This is the fastest record I got yet.**

 **Anyways, special thank to EVAunit42, he inspired me to continued this. Also, there are some of your ideas in this story, hope you don't mind!**

 **Don't worry Anonymims, I will do it when I have the time.**

 **Thank you guys for all of your supports, if it's wasn't for you guys then I won't be here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs the forces of evil.**

 **English is not my first language so stop judging me. Seriously, stop! I had been receiving countless messages that say I suck at English.**

 **Anyways, to the story!**

* * *

"Ughhh…" Marco groaned.

"How long had I been sleeping?" Marco wondered to himself, as he slowly picked himself up.

But just as he about to do that, he found himself being pull back down by some sort of string that attached to his waist, and that string is quite comfortable to Marco liking.

The *string* suddenly move on its own, although only a bit to reveal that it was no string.

It's was Star thin, soft arms.

Marco immediately cringed at the sight, and would had fall down the bed if it's wasn't for Star's arms held him back.

His brain goes to full panic-mode, as his cheeks burning under his best friend grasp. His mind went a million miles per hour, trying to figure out what happened that led him to this.

Then he mentally smacked as he remembered what happened.

The cold that making his head hurt even till now, Star being the cheerful princess as she was, the chocolates, and what led him to… this!

His cheeks redden at the thought, as he turned around to look at Star peaceful, snoring face.

"Hehehee, she is so cute." Marco chuckled to himself. Marco lean in closer, taking a slight sniff at her scent. "And she smells really good too. She smells like vanilla and rose, mixed with a bit of magic and craziness."

Marco chuckled to himself a bit at that thought.

"Yep, typical Star." He leaned in a bit closer, lost in Star's embrace and it's warm. He unconsciously stroked her flowing golden locks of hair gently, taking a moment to admire its softness and wondering how her hairs seem to glowing under the moonlights. He won't admit it's, but he just wishes that this moment would last forever, as he stare at her, admiring his friend beauty. He didn't know what he was doing, but he found himself pulling her closer, and opened his lips, trying to kis…

"Marco?"

"WAHHHHH!" Marco screamed as he pushed himself from Star, and falling, planting his faces hard to the floor.

"MARCO!" Star yelled, voice full of concern as she pulls the young boy up. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhhh… Yeah, I'm okay!" Marco stammered, his cheeks burning as he realized what he just about to do if Star didn't wake up.

"No, you are not okay." Star said as she poked Marco cheeks lightly. "See? Your cheeks are all burning up."

Star suddenly lower her head, her eyes full of disappointment and shame.

"Guess my mom method really didn't work after all." Marco cringed at her words. He hates seeing the bubbly, cheerful Star like this, sad and all that jazz.

"No Star." Marco cupped her cheeks gently, as he pulled her to his eyes level. "I'm totally fine, see? I'm much better now, your method really work after all."

"Really?" Star looked up hopefully, making her famous puppy eyes.

Marco can't help but smile at her antics.

"Yes, really." Marco said confidently.

"YAYYYYYYY! HUG!" Star yelled in excitement, as she let out the biggest smile Marco had seen on her yet, before giving him a bear-hug that knocked the air out of his lung.

Even though, he still returned Star with a tight hug of his own.

After a while, the two broke off, fell on the bed and laugh together for no reason at all.

Yep, just the typical Star and Marco.

"Well, what time is it anyway?" Marco asked.

"Let's me check." She replied before turn to look at her small alarm clock. "It's 10 P.M Marco."

"Well," Marco said as he gave Star a sly smile. "Since we don't have school tomorrow, my parents out of town, and we already sleep for quite a while now, what do you say that we do something…"special"? This is Valentines after all."

 **(A/N: Heheheee… yeah, I think you can guess where this is going."**

"Special?" Star asked, to which Marco nodded.

"Yeah, let's have a Movie night, what do you say?"

"YEAH! Movie night!" Star yelled in excitement. "Let's go Marco!" She grabbed Marco's hand and pulled Marco as fast as she could, making Marco let out a high pitched yelp.

* * *

"Okay Marco, you stay here and rest, I will get the movies." Star said as she stood up, going to look over the movie collection underneath the couch.

"Okay, let's me go in the kitchen make some nachos." Marco said as he stood up, but got push back down to the sofa by Star.

"NO!" Star yelled at Marco, than she sees Marco's shock and confused looks. "I-I mean you should stay here! You are still sick after all, let me make nachos for you for once." Star nervously replied.

This however, didn't go unnoticed by Marco.

"Star, what happened in the kitchen?" Marco asked skeptically. He knew there something going on.

"No-nothing. Just stay here and relax, an-and chose the movies!" Star stammered, which only serve to make Marco even more skeptical.

But just as he about to retort, he lets out a long train of coughs. Like a starving person saw a delicious beef plate, Star jumps right at the opportunity that standing right before her eyes.

"SEE? YOU ARE TOTALLY SICK!"

"But-!"

"No but Marco!" Star said as she placed her finger on Marco's lips, preventing him from talking. "Now, stay. And let me do the work. You will be eating a delicious plate of nachos in no time." Star said before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Marco had a very bad feeling about this, but he decided to shrugged it's off in the end.

Left to alone, Marco started to have strange thought. In just a few minutes after Star went to the kitchen, bored out of his mind, he started to do what Star always does.

Using his imagination.

Which somehow ending up with the image of a six-packs Marco, fully muscular body, carrying a bazooka in his left hand, and his right arm carrying Star, who was drooling at his figure and his "Safe Kid" tattoo.

Luckily, before Marco can think of anything weirder, Star jumps out of the kitchen with a plate of nacho in her hands, snapping Marco out of his trails of thought.

"And finished!" Star said as she gave Marco a smugly smile. "Told you Marco!" She waved the plate of nachos in front of his face, as if she was trying to rub her success on Marco face.

Instead of the shy and cute reaction she was expecting from Marco, Marco response with a small sneeze.

"Oh, Marco," Star asked, voice full of concern for her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." Marco said as he rubbed his nose. "It's just a bit cold that all."

Concern by this, Star stood still for a moment, pondering on what to do next. After a short moment of thinking, Star snapped her finger as a light bulb appeared on her head.

"I know! Let's me go get the blanket for you." Star said before rushing upstairs, leaving Marco all alone.

Marco watched as his friend rushed to upstairs, went getting a blanket for him.

"She so kind and nice." Marco thought about his best friend.

But before he could think of anything else, he suddenly felt like his throat was dryer then the Sahara desert.

He slowly stood up, taking a moment to balanced himself before making his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

* * *

( **8 minutes later** )

"AHA! FOUND YOU!" Star declared in joy, as she pulled out a baby blue blanket from her chest of clothes. (A/N: Literally! She had a chest full of clothes)

"This is perfect! He will love this!" Star thought cheerfully, clinging the blanket to her chest tightly, before exiting the room and close the door behind her. She slowly makes her way downstairs, and ready to have an awesome Movies night with her best friend! Just the thought of it makes her incredibly anxious.

But when Star reached the living room, she found it's was empty.

"Huh, where did he go?" Star looks around her, searching for Marco, but found none. She decided to leaves the blanket on the couch, before started looking for her best friend.

"MARCO? WHERE ARE YOU?" Star yelled, hoping Marco would hear her and answer.

But after a while of searching with no result, Star gets incredibly worry.

"Where could he be?" Star wondered to herself, getting more and more worry as the second pass by, to the point she pulled out her wand and ready to narwhale blast anything that a threat.

Her worry was quickly gone however, as she found Marco standing in the kitchen, his back facing her.

"Oh hey Marco, what are you doing? I thought I told you to stay in the couch." Star asked.

"I was going to the kitchen to get some water." Marco explained, as he slowly turned around to face her. "Then I found this thing in the fridge."

Her eyes widened bigger than a bowl at the sight of the "Thing" on Marco hands. Her heart skids to a stop at the sight of it.

The "thing" was none other than Marco's chocolates box.

"Care to explain?" Marco asked as he held out the box. "And this too?" he said as he pulled out, yet another chocolates box.

This time however, it belongs to Star.

"Marco, I-I…" She stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Why Star, why?"

"Well, the scissors didn't work so I-I didn't had any other choices." She answered.

"So you decided to lie to me? Your best friend?" Marco asked.

"I-I'm sorry Marco." Star stammered. Tear begins to well up in her eyes, she felt scared and defenseless. Marco was right, she lied to him, her best friend, the one she could always count on, the one that has always been there for her.

And she lied to him.

Not only that, she also ruined his chance with Jackie- his crush on the day of love.

There were no needs for excuses, she lied to him, ruined his best shot at love and there nothing she could say to makes up for her actions.

What happened in mere second, to Star it felt like eternity, as she waited for Marco to yells at her for ruined his best shot at the one he had been crushing on since he knew how to walk, for lying to him. She waited and waited for the inevitable, expecting for Marco to scowling, yelling at her.

She sure didn't expect for Marco to wraps his arm around her and hug her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you for everything Star." And she definitely didn't expect that. "Thank you."

"But- but why?" Star asked, confused by Marco actions. Why was he thanking her?

"Star, you throw away your chances at Oskar to stay home and take care of me. You abandoned your best shot at Oskar on Valentine day, just to make sure I will be fine." Marco said, gently pulled her head to his eyes level, letting Star staring at the chocolate eyes of his.

"So the real question is, why not?"

"Bu-but" Star eyes began to dwell up tears, as she stammered. "Your chances wit-with Jackie. Aren't you mad?"

Marco gave her a warming smile, that's seems to be like an angel smile to Star, before hugging her even tighter.

"No, never Star." Star blushed madly under his touch, as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Now, let's go watch the movies, okay Star?" Marco asked, to which Star nodded dumbly.

"Good, then let's go."

"Now, let's tries your nachos shall we?" Marco asked Star, excited to taste his best friend foods, but Star only nodded again, still blushing from earlier.

But the moment Marco reached his hand to grabs the nachos, the nachos suddenly let out a chirp sound like of a bird, before the entire plate full of "nachos" grew wings and flew away. Marco turns and looks at Star, knowing this was her magic doing.

"I-I'm sorry Marco. I didn't know that was going to happens." Star protested, feeling the tears dwell up in her eyes once more. But before Star could let her tears flow however, Marco melodic voice fills her ears once more.

"It's okay Star, don't cry. We can still watch the movies." Marco comforted her, assuring her not to cry.

"But it's not the Movies Night without some snacks." Star quietly muttered, before an idea hit her like a truck.

"WAIT! I KNOW!" Star yelled, startling Marco greatly.

"What is it Star?" Marco asked, wondering what his best friend just came up with.

"WAIT HERE. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Before Marco could muttered up another word, Star already rushed back in the kitchen.

Marco waited, wondering what Star had for him.

Soon enough, he got his answer as Star rushed back to the living room, her hand holding her chocolates box. Confused by this, Marco opened his mouth to spoke but was beaten to it by Star.

"HERE! WE COULD USE THIS!" Star said with great joy.

"Huh, what do you mea-!" His eyes widened as he realizes what Star is trying to do.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE CAN'T DO THAT STAR!" Marco yelled, startling Star.

"Why not?" Star asked, as if there nothing wrong with it.

"WHY NOT? STAR! ISN'T THAT FOR OSKAR? HOW CAN I EAT YOUR GIFT LIKE THAT?" Marco yelled at her again, but this time, instead of being startled, she blushed.

"Well, I-I think I don't want to give it to Oskar anymore." Star turned away, blushing as she did so. "I want to give it to you."

Marco brains stopped like it hit a wall as what Star just said.

"W-What?" Marco stammered, can't believe what Star just said. Surely he misheard that, right?

"We-well, Valentine day is about caring and giving chocolates to the one you care about most right?" Star asked, to which Marco dumbly nodded. She sucked a deep breath before continuing.

"That's why I'm giving it to you. You had always been helping me since the day I got here." Star eyes tear up as she recalled her memories. "That day, even though when I screwed up so much, destroyed your room, making monster attacking you, you still wanted me to stay. And then day and day after that, so many adventures we went to, you had always been there to help me, pulled me out of the reckless thing that I did, protecting me from monster and demons, through all of them, no matter what happened."

"It's took a while, but I started to get over Oskar." She was flushed in embarrassment, but there no turning back for her now. "Sure, his music and record is still really good." She stopped, inhaling a large gulp of air before poked him in the chest.

"But if there someone I care about and care about me back, it's you Marco." She pushed the box in his hands, forcing him to take it.

Star has a thousand of scenes running through her head right now, but none matches what Marco about to do.

"Wait here Star." Marco suddenly said, before rushing to the kitchen, leaving the poor girl confused. But it's didn't last long, as he was out the second later, holding something behind his back.

"He-here." Marco stammered, before pulling the thing out, revealing to her a chocolate box.

"It's only fair if I gave you something back."

"Bu-but isn't that for Jackie?" Star couldn't believe it. Why was he giving her this?

And to make Star even more confused, Marco gave her a light chuckle.

"No silly." Marco opened the box, revealing what inside. "It's for you."

Star eyes widened at what she was looking at. Inside was a box of delicious chocolates that look expensive, but what caught her attention was a small, yellow note. She took a moment of hesitation, before grabbed the note and read it.

The note had a lot of hand-writing, really neat and long. The entire note was filled with writing, but she ignored all of that, and focused on one single line only.

" _I love you Star_." The line said.

"And I have always wanted to ask you this Star." Marco stared at her right in the eyes, making her lost in those caramel eyes of his.

"Will you be my Valentines?"

"We-well, I was going to say yes, but…" Star fluttered as she looked at him nervously.

"But wha-STMPH!" Marco could feel every brain cells he had shriveled up and died when Star's lips touched his. He was entirely in her control, letting her lead him forward with her hands to deepen the kiss.

After a while, they finally broke up, losing their breath as they did so.

"Now, let started this Movies Night shall we?" A blushing Star said to a Marco that was grinning like an idiot.

And they sat down, after a tiring day of love and romances, embraces each other as they started the Movies Night, enjoying their lovely chocolates.

* * *

 **YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...**

 **What do you think?**

 **Leave a review if you want to, and if you can, give me an ideas and take part in this series!**

 **By the way, this suckkkkkk!**


	4. Announcement

**A/N: SUP? I'm back guys.**

 **Here a quick a** **nnouncement but very important.**

 **Anyways, first I want to sorry for not having a new chapter recently.**

 **My idiotic brother decided to updated the computer, but forgot to save my file on Microsoft Word.**

 **And all of my works is gone.**

 **Forever.**

 **So it's will take a lot of time to rewrite all of it's, so sorry about that. ;_;**

 **But here some GOOD new!**

 **The next chapter will be the sequel for my first chapter, and in my opinion, I think you will find it's interesting...**

 **And after that, I will update chapter 5 of my story called: "** **23-8-15 1-13 9?"**

 **So again, sorry.**

 **Also, I will begins to reply to your reviews at the start of the next chapter.**

 **Counting from the previous chapter and this chapter as well.**

 **So stay tune! :)**


	5. I was not high when I wrote this!

**Hello hello people!**

 **I**

 **AM**

 **BACK!**

 **HOLY SH*T I AM FINALLY BACK!**

 **Anyway, sorry for everything everyone, I really have got no excuses for updating so late other than I wasn't know what I was doing this time, so I spent hours trying to understand and correct it.**

 **Until I remembered that I have never know what I was writing before.**

 **But now, I am finally back, with a very romantic-NOT!**

 **Hahahahahahaha! You fool! You really thought that this was a romantic story, didn't you?**

 **Well, guess what?**

 **It's not!**

 **This story will make your eyes bleed, it will make you puke, and it will definitely give you cancer!**

 **So read it, if you dare, scrubs!**

 **AhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahHaha!**

 **Oh, as promised, here is all of your awesome reviews:**

 **Guest-Tanner : Why thank you! And yes, I know that I have a very bad English skill, but uhh... There's not really much I can deal about it, since I am 14 and an Asian and all. But! I will try my best!**

 **SonicELITE : It's funny because a lot of things happened after you said that. My computer suffered an error and I lost all of my files and sh*t. And if that wasn't bad enough, it happened at least 4-5 times in various months. But still, thanks you too Bro! You helped me a lot! Without you, this chapter won't even be here right now!**

 **ImaNukeYourFace : Yeah, sorry about that. By the time you are reading it, there won't be any hype left. But, this is definitely new, I can promise you! It has never been done before! And this is bound to be a disaster! So hoorays!**

 **Guest : Yeah, sorry...But here the chapter that is bound to give you a one way trip to the hospital!**

 **Smitty Theories-Author Smimph : Thanks you! And thanks you for your help in this story! What? Confused? Don't worry, you will understand soon**!

 **EVAunit42 : OH NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO FLATTERED IN MY LIFE! I GIVE THE DEAREST OF THANKS TO YOU! YES, EVERY THING YOU SAID WAS TRUE, I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO IT, BUT IT WAS ALL WORTH IT SEEING YOU LIKING IT! AND SORRY FOR DOING THIS TO YOU!**

 **Anonymims : Wow! I can't believe even an Author that's possessed by Bill would like my story! But truly, you're very awesome as well, and I love it that you love it as well as we both love it! You're also right, it's Starco love, and a cold only equal more love! And I assure you that there will be even more cuddles in the future!**

 **SonicELITE : Starco is love, Starco is life! We can all agree on that! And let be honest here, we all love Star and Marco "special moment". Ehehehehehehe... And I was gonna said "keep up the good work" to you too, but why would I when you ALWAYS kept up the good works?**

 **Special sorry to , Weather Fang, Lupus Boulevard, Romantic Sloth, Deadshoot12345, Abomb for not including you in this story. I just got really tired and your profile give me next to nothing to work about, so... Terribly sorry.**

 **Here! Have these cookies. But please, only take one cookie for each person! Do not take more than one from this jar!**

 ***Pull out a jar full of various flavored cookies.**

 **Disclaimer: This story was written mainly for the authors that were selected, so it may not be fitting for everyone.**

 **So if you want to get to the STARCO part, scroll all the way down to the end for it.**

 **And... HERE WE GO!**

* * *

On the beautiful world of Mewni, the planets was illuminating the sky brighter than usual, portal from various dimensions were being open left and right, all type of royal families from demons to pixies were crowding in excitement for this particular day.

All of that commotions, was because today, is a very, very special day, that would mark the start of a new golden age of peace and justice for all of the dimensions, and putting a great history for generations to come.

Today, was the day, Star Butterfly, the soon to be Queen of Mewni.

And Marco Uber Diaz, the karate fighter of Earth,

Get Marry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! OMG I AM FINALLY HERE! THIS IS SO AMAZING!" A boy shouted out, causing some people around to look at him like he was nut.

Unknown to them, that is actually the truth.

HE'S RIGHT!

Wait, what the-?

HELLO THERE THE VOICE IN MY HEAD! HOW HAD YOU BEEN DOING?

Ummm… fine I guess?

YAY! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST ASK ME WEIRD VOICE IN MY HEAD! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE FOR YOU!

Oh, uh… okay.

Ehem, anyway, back to the story!

"AWESOME! NOW THERE NOT JUST ONLY ME, THERE IS THE VOICE IN MY HEAD ACCOMPINYING ME IN THIS RADICAL WEDDING AS WELL! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" The boy, before letting out a small sigh and shakes his head. "TO THE SEATS!" He said before he ran toward the seats section of the Great Hall, and starts looking for an empty seat.

Unfortunately for him, because of the amount of peoples that came here to witness this event, almost all of the seats were all occupied, and the ones that aren't is far, far away… in another galaxy.

"STAR WARS I LOVED, BUT PRESS ON I MUST!" The boy once again shouted out, enough for the poor narrator ear drum to burst, but not for the outsiders.

The boy began to push himself through the crowd of peoples, although push is more of an understatement, and much more like he was a crazed bull and is charging through the people while keep on saying: "Excuse me!", "Pardon me please!" "OOOPPPSS!" instead.

After what seem to be the fiftieth royals to be send flying aside, the boy finally managed to get to an empty seat.

Well, it's an empty seat, if you put the fact of a big bag of potato on it aside.

And if that wasn't weird enough, a boy sitting at the next seat is picking up the potato and eating it.

RAW!

Now that is what we call weird.

Although weirded out by this (What is the odd of that?), the young boy isn't the type that would want to get involve in a fight, so instead, he does what every normal person would do instead.

"EXCUSE ME MY YOUNG SIR!" The boy began, startling the boy that was eating the potatoes. "BUT WOULD YOU MIND RECLAIM YOUR DELICOUS AND HEALTHY FOOD SO THE LIKE OF HUMBLE ME CAN SIT DOWN, PLEASE?"

"Right right, sorry." The spike hair boy said sheepishly, before moving the bag of potatoes aside, letting our protagonist sit on the wooden chair.

"OH WHY THANK YOU MY SIR!" The boy said.

"Uhh, sure, no problem." The spike hair boy looked at our protagonist curiously, before started up a conversation.

"So, you are from Earth?" Almost instantly, our protagonist frozed, before he shaking and vibrating intensely in excitement. He didn't expect to be recognizes so soon. And so, naturally, he does what any other normal person would do in his situation.

He lies.

"OMG YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

I stand corrected.

You see, he would have lied about his real home-world like any normal person would, but unfortunately, he isn't a normal person. And combine with the years of living with his families, he had long developed a habit to say the truth at the most stupid moment possible.

LIKE MY FRIEND ALWAYS SAY, ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH!

Oh, really now?

YEP! THEY ALWAYS TELL ME THE TRUTH, LIKE HOW SANTA GIVE GIFT ON JULY INSTEAD OF DECEMBER, OR HOW THAT HUMAN ARE ALL SECRETLY A BANANA!

…Putting the insanity aside, let get back on the track.

"Cool! But uhh, how did you get here, uhhh, mister…?"

"AH, PLEASE, AS GREAT AS I AM, YOU CAN CALL ME... UHHH… RO! THAT'S RIGHT, MY NAME IS RO THE MAGNIFICENT!" The boy answered, proud of his… "creative" name.

WHY THANK YOU!

…Why did I sign up for this job again?

"Ro huh? Cool name! I don't know why, but that name sound strikingly familiar." The boy suddenly looked thoughtful for a moment, before returning to his friendly behavior. "My name is Kyle."

"OMG YOU GIVE ME YOUR NAME! THIS MUST MEAN WE ARE BEST FRIEND NOW!" Ro shouted out in excitement, making Kyle winced at the volume of his voice. But all of a sudden, Ro stopped smiling and start choking his non-existent bear, as if he was in some deep thoughts.

"Something's the matter?" Kyle asked curiously.

"OH NO MY NEW BEST FRIEND, IT JUST THAT YOU REMINDED ME OF A FRIEND I HAVE ON THE FANFICTION WEBSITE!" Ro slipped out, before noticing Kyle sweating furiously.

"Uhh, so… does this friend of your… have a name?" Kyle stuttered, which caused Ro to arch his eyes brow in suspicion.

"YES." Ro said, suspicious of the spike hair boy. "IN FACT, HE HAS THE SAME NAME AS YOU! THE ONLY DIFERENCE IS THAT HE TOOK THE NAME OF SONICELITE! WEIRD, AM I RIGHT?" At the instant Ro said this, Kyle frozed, his face gone paler than the skies of my country.

Which is really, really pale I tell you. (this is also a cryptic warning for all the young fellas and peoples out there that you need to know how to protect your environment and stop using cars so you won't pollute the skies and for that you will be able to protect your grandchildren life and take part in saving the entire-)

"W-who are you?" Kyle stuttered in fear, interrupting my great and wonderful message.

Whatever, not like you would listen anyway, going back to eat pizzas and drink Moutain Dew while wasting your life on the computer for all I care.

"WHAT? YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY NAME ALREADY? WELL THEN, HOW ABOUT A NAME THAT YOU ARE VERY FAMILIAR WITH? MY NAME IS…." Ro exhaled a bit for the drama effect.

AND HIS NAME IS-

"GODLEGEND!"

~TA DA TA DA! TA DA TA DA!~

"YOU ARE GODLEGEND?" Kyle screamed out, shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"OH HO HO! SO YOU DO KNOW MY NAME AFTER ALL?" Ro said "calmly" with a bit of amusement." BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE, SONIC?"

"Ummm…" Kyle muttered, unable to think of what to say.

"OH HO, DO NOT WORRY DEAR FRIEND! I WAS MERELY JOKING! I CAN ALREADY TELL THAT YOU ARE HERE BY ABUSING YOUR POWER AS AN AUTHOR TO WATCH THE WEDDING PERSONALLY." Ro stated as a crap-eating grin began to form on his face. "AND I BROUGHT SOME DELICIOUS COCK FOR YOU TO EAT!"

"Excuse me, can you move aside please?" A voice interrupted the two, causing both Kyle and Ro to turn around and look at the owner of the voice.

Stood next to them was a male with brown, curtly hair with a black T-shirt with a white line that says: "Self Appointed Starco Captain."

"OMG! IS THAT YOU EVA SENPAI?" Ro greeted loudly, completely oblivious to the fact that he just made some particular person mind exploded.

Wait, did he just call that guy Senpai?

"WHAT?" Both Kyle and "Eva" as he is called, widened their eyes in shock, their mouth gaping, unsure of how to respond.

So am I!

But lucky for them (us), Ro quickly speak up first. "I KNOW IT IS YOU SENPAI! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE HERE NOW!" Ro said before letting out a girl squeal, covering his face as he did so.

Although whether it is from blushing or he is just crazy, I will never know.

"Uhm, sorry, but who are you?" Eva asked nervously, cold sweats dripping down from his face.

"OH YES ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I AM THE ONE YOU CALL… GODLEGEND!" "Ro" roared his name like it was something to be proud about, even though it sounded like the stupidest thing ever.

What next? An anime greeting with the "It's you!" cliché?

"Wait," Eva interrupted, his eyes widened to the size of a bowl. "YOU ARE GODLEGEND?"

… Hahaha…

HAHAHAHA!

AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SOMEBODY KILL ME,

PLEASE!

*BEEP*

"YES, THE ONE AND ONLY!" Ro said proudly, striking a cool looking pose while puffing his chest, before moving aside and take the seat that was right next to Kyle. "HERE, TAKE A SEAT!"

Eva was still shocked from the quick turn of events (Oh look who talking), but for a modest person like him, he reluctantly sits down.

"Uhm, thank-!"

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUY ARE ALL HERE!" All of a sudden, a strange guy came out of nowhere, crashing at the poor Eva and send him tumbling down to the ground.

"Heh, so did I. I thought we were the only one here." Upon hearing the voice, the group turned around to face the owner, and found themselves looking at… at…

A smiling stick man?

"DAMNIT!" A screamed followed, startling everyone.

Unlike the previous incomer, this person was hard to figure out where ever they was a male or a female, for they have quite a strange vibes of anonymous around them, as if they were covering in a black, unseen mist.

That and they are wearing a big ass hoodie.

"Hehe, it looks like to me that you lost." The stick man shot a mocking smirk at the anonymous person, while raising his hand out like he was expecting the anonymous to give him something. "You mind?"

The anonymous grumbles under their breath with the most annoyed expression I had ever seen, before pulling out a 10 dollars bill from his hoodie, and slap it on the stick man hand as hard as possible, like they were trying to make a futile attempt of making the 10 dollars bill as painful as possible.

But all it got out of the stick man was an amused chuckle and a look that say: "Oh my god you are such a kid."

"EHEM." Ro cleared his throat, obviously annoyed by all of these people shenanigans. "WOULD YOU MIND INTRODUCING YOURSELVES?"

"Right, sorry for these guys childishness." The stick man said, making the anonymous person glared at him, while the strange guy just smiled sheepishly. "Let me introduce myself and these guys here."

"My name is Sean, but you can call me Finn. I am known as Finnjr63 to you guys." Sean introduced himself, before pointing at the strange guy that was STILL "on top" (A/N: Please don't hate me.) of Eva.

"That guy who just launched himself at Eva over there is known as Exotos135." Sean turned and pointed at the anonymous person.

"And that guy over there, is Anonymims." The one known as Anonymims simply raised his hand with a following: "sup?"

"Wow, that's awesome! I didn't know there would be other authors here as well beside me, let alone you guys!" Kyle said joyfully.

"Hehe, I thought so too."

"Umm, if you don't mind," Kyle raised his hand and pointed at Exotos, who was winking seductively at Eva. "What's wrong with him? I don't know about you, but isn't he a bit too…strange?"

"That's just normal him." A new, gravelly voice said from behind the two, causing them to turn and looked.

And there it was. Stood before them, was a muscular hulking giant standing around twelve feet tall in a demonic set of armor, spikes covering its shoulder pad, chest plate and colored by bloods that seem to be still fresh.

…You know, I'm kinda glad that I wear the brown pant.

As for Kyle and Sean however,

Well…

Let just say that they wish that they wear the yellow pant today.

*Beep*

"HAHAHA! Got them every time!" The duo turned around, only to face a (spooky) ghost with the comical appearance of a bed-sheet floating out of the giant back, holding a sh*t-eating grin on its face.

"Heh, but in all honesty, sorry about that." The ghost said with a very "regretting" voice, before point its tiny ghostly hand at the armored giant.

"Allow me to introduce us. You guys know me as Narrator Nymph." The small ghost gave a quick bow, before continuing. "And this big guy here, is known as Smitty." The giant known as "Smitty" gave a small bow as well.

"We are the Author Smimph."

"Now that's out of the way, we should move on. The readers must be getting impatient by no-!"

"OMG HELLO MY OTHER FRIENDS! SAY CHEESE!"

*FLASH!*

"AH! OH MY F*CKING GOD! MY F*CKING EYES!"

"AH MY EYES! IT'S BURNING! IT'S F*CKING BURNING I TELL YOU! GOD IT HURT AS SH*T!"

Kyle and Sean can only standing there, dumbfounded as the sight of a ghost and a giant covering their face with their hands and rolling on the floor in "agony".

How did that even happen?

(A/N: I will tell you why!)

Oh no…

(It's…)

NO!

(MMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!)

FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCC-

*BEEP*

"Are you guys done?" Kyle asked, still watching Smitty and Nymph rolling on the floor, which is still absurd as hell.

"Yeah, we're good." Smitty said, before slowly standing up, with Nymph floating up not a second later.

"Not me! It still hurt as f*ck!" Nymph complained.

"Good, then now let-!"

"GUY GUY!" Ro shouted, getting their attention and successfully cut off Darth Vader.

"Huh?" That was all the authors had to say before a rope launched out from Ro's hand (how?) and tighten itself around them.

"GET OVER HERE!" As soon as he said that, Ro yanked the rope and sent everyone in the air, flying and landing perfectly on their seats.

"What-"

"All rise to welcome the bride and groom!"

(Star's POV)

This is it! This is finally it!

She and Marco are finally going to get MARRY!

This is the day, THIS IS THE DAY!

Ahhhhhh! I'm so excited!

"But, what if something does happen?" I silently thought to myself, as I slowly walking along side Marco, a feeling, an obnoxious feeling begin to bubbling up in my stomach, the same one that happened before Marco and I parted ways 5 years ago.

"Oh god! This is bad this is bad!" I slowly panicked in my mind, anxiety starting to replace the happiness and excitement I have just a moment ago.

What if someone is going to trash our wedding? What if a crazy dark wizard break in and turn everyone into a lama? What if a gigantic muffin jump in and eat us all? What if banana started to rain out of the skies? What if a headless unicor-

"Star?" Marco softly asked, snapping me out of my trance of thought and bring me back to reality.

"Ye-yeah Marco?" I said as straight faced as possible, silently hoping that Marco won't notice my anxiety and fear.

"Star, I know you are nervous but-"

"What? ME? Nervous? Pssttt, you are the one who's nervous!" I silently cursed myself at that pathetic attempt to lie to Marco, even a 5 years old kid can see through that.

But just maybe, just maybe…

"Star, you can't lie to me, you should have known that by now." Marco gave me a melting soft smile, making me blush furiously. There was something about the way he smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart.

And not only that, he just kept pointing those stupid, soft and heavenly small lips of his at me, making me feel like lunging at him and kissing him right here and now, wedding speeches be damn.

Wait, where was I again? Oh, right!

"Yeah, I know. I'm just… really worry you know? I mean, we have gone through so much to get here. You have to fought an entire tilde of big, bad gladiators using nothing but a stick, jumped through dimensions, got kidnapped by pirates, then almost got killed by that Demonic woman." I smiled a bit at the ironic meaning of that word, but I also wanted to cry at the memories involving it as well.

Ughhh! Why must emotions be so confusing?! This is like my first date with Marco all over again!

"I know Star. But it was all worth it, because I am here-" He said, as his soft, small hands enveloping mine. "-with you. And that's all what matter. So, even if something does ruin this moment, I will still be here with you."

UGHHHHHHHHHH! Why must he be so perfect all the time? I hate and I love it as well!

GRHHH, Damn you whatever kind of gods that is playing with my emotions above!

Seriously, this feel like some sort of very well written story!

But… Marco was right. Even if trouble does come, we can always tackle any troubles coming our way!

"Yeah, thanks Marco."

"I will always be here for you. Now, c'mon," Marco paused for somewhat effect. "My Queen." He finished with a slight smirk, and a very fluttered me.

"Shut up Safe Kid." I shot back, which earned me a heart-warming chuckle from him.

"Hehehe, whatever you say Star." Marco said, before resuming walking toward our destination, the center of the Hall, where the priest is waiting for us, to finish this one and for all, and bring forth a new start.

And I take one last glance around, I find that everything is perfect. Pony Head is floating with her parents, holding a bundle of beautiful flowers in her mouth, smiling excitingly at us, my dad standing behind us, looking at me proudly, wiping some tears with his beard as he did so. Brad is joined with Tom and his finance, smiling at us, Brad even gave me a thump up.

Every other Royalty was here, Robot, Goblin, Demons, Skeletons, Water mans, Fire mans, Unicorn, Xixian, Pixies, Elfs, Humans-

Wait, HUMANS?

I take a double look, and sure enough, there was a group of humans teenager, waving at us from the distance.

Or maybe, that was just Mewmans that look a lot like humans.

Oh wait, Mewmans does look a lot like Humans. Yeah, I'm being paranoid again.

There is no ways those peoples could actually be humans, right?

.

.

.

Annnnndddd I'm talking to myself again.

You know what, forget it.

And with that thought, I stopped thinking, and let reality bring me forward.

Because in just this moment, this one moment,

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

"OMG THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL! I'M SO HAPPY!" Ro squealed in joy and happiness, so much that you can have diabetes just by standing close to him.

"Yeah... Just wow. I mean, reading it is pretty cool, but experiencing it? It is on a whole different level of awesome." Kyle said in awe.

"I-I just... don't have a word to describe it." Smitty answered, his armor somehow turned to a set of big, black, coc-I mean vest on him.

Yeah, that's what I mean.

"Wow...! I give this wedding infinite/10." Exotos135 rated.

"No joke... SELFIE TIME!" Nymph shouted as she pulled out a phone from seemingly nowhere and took a picture with everyone. "Now, #Starco, #Wedding, #OMGeverythingissoawesome, #Love, #I'msohotrightnow, #Tr-"

"I would too if I could... And I think I gonna use this for an art later on... What do you think Eva?" Sean asked, but upon receiving no answers, he turned around and look for his companion. "Eva? EVA? Dude, where are you? You are gonna mis-!" He stopped, as he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Upon turning around, he saw Ro was staring at a particular direction, his pupils disappeared, and was replace with comical 5 wing golden star. Intrigued by this, Sean turn to look at whatever Ro was staring at, and find his own jaw dropped to the ground.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of two faithful souls, Star Butterfly and Marco Ubaldo Diaz." Directly at the center of the room, standing beside Star and Marco, the priest was none other than..

Eva...

Just what the f*ck are you doing?

"Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend." The audience quieted to hear the words spoken by the "priest", not even a sound of the birds can be heard.

"A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish." Eva continued, as Star and Marco hold hand to hand, unblinking as they stared in an unbreakable loving trance, the only sound that could be hear were their heart beating at once.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"We do." They said without hesitation, anxiously waiting for the priest to continue.

"Then there is no more for this crap." As soon as the priest said that he thrown the book right over his shoulder.

Everyone, including the groom and the bride turned to look at him with a questioning look for his inappropriate action. But all questions were shot down as he held one hand in the air, motion for everyone to stop.

"Star and Marco, you have gone through many trials to come to this day. You have many times risked your luxuries,"

"Your own safety,"

"And even your life." As soon as he finished, upon seeing the two lovers having quite a blush, he allows himself a small smile, before taking in a deep breath and continue.

"So, as the priest, I hereby pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Wait, what about the rin-UMmmm..." The word died on Marco lips, as Star sealed them tight with her own with a blissful smile on her face, completely ignoring the entire audiences erupt into a fit of cheers.

"Now, Star my dear." King Butterfly said, as he slowly walk toward the now Husband and Wife while trying to wipe some tears with his beard.

Reluctantly, Star and Marco pulls away from each others, as they waited for the final moment to begin.

"Yes Father?" Star asked, even though she know full well what to come.

"As you are finally united with your loved one, it is also time for me to give you what have always been rightfully your." He said, as he lifted his crown, and placed it on Star head.

"From now on, I step down as the King of Mewni, so you may crown the one who will rule by your side." He said as he returned to his seat, wiping a tear from his eye.

"My husband, please kneel before me."

Marco got down on one knee, as Star stand in front of him and hold the crown above him.

"I, Star Butterfly, Queen of Mewni, hereby share the crown, all the privileges afforded by it, and all the responsibilities demand by it, with my husband, Marco Ubaldo Diaz Butterfly."

While looking into his eyes, Star placed the king's crown on his head.

"Rise now as my king, Marco."

When he rose Star exclaimed. "All hail the King of Mewni. Long may he reign!"

Applause and cheers filled the Great Hall of Mewni.

All of a sudden, Ro seemingly teleport right in front of Star and Marco, somehow clutching all of the authors with just one hand, as the other hand held up a phone and pointing at all of them.

"SAY CHEESE!"

*Flash*

And just like that, the beautiful wedding was ended with a loud scream of agony and pain, reminding younger generations the very reason why they all have reptiles-like eyes.

* * *

 **Oh my god, finally, after over months of constant writing, I finally get this out of my ass.**

 **Get it?**

 **Anyway, as I said earlier, I am sorry for the horrible long wait just to give you this piece of crap. So yeah.. Sorry.**

 **But, I promise the next chapter will make up for all of this sh*t,**

 **or not.**

It a trap, it a trap!

 **Shut up you!**

 **So, pls leave a review on how much you hate me so I could cry harder...**

 **bye...**

 **8:00:00**


	6. Can you sing? pt 2

**TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADIES MY NAME IS-**

 **WAIT, THAT'S THE WRONG INTRO?**

 **SHIT...**

 ***BEEP***

 **HELLO BROS MY NAME IS PEW-**

 **AGAIN?!**

 **ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOU-**

 ***BEEP***

 **HEY GUYS, IT'S GODLEGEND HERE, long times no see, how are you doing?**

 **Anyway, I'm here today to give you the chapter that I had always promised I will made like 2000 years ago, but never actually do it.**

 **So, now, without further ado...**

 **Ladies and Gentle man, please stand up and give an applaud to...**

 **THE CONTINUATION OF "CAN YOU SING?".**

 **For this is truly a glorious da-**

 **Oh who am i kidding?**

 **F*ck it.**

 **Here is the horrible story that I wrote out of spite,**

 **because I have no life.**

 **Oh, and thanks all of you guys for OVER 7000+ views (Which totally wasn't me re-reading it over and over again to give myself the illusion that I'm not a loser)**

 **And here are, the reviews:**

 **Guest Sorta: WHY DOES PEOPLE KEEP BEING MODEST? WHY CAN'T THERE BE SOMEONE WHO WOULD GIVE ME THE COLD, HARD TRUTH THAT GONNA MAKE ME ALL DEPRESS AND NOT WRITING ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS? SERIOUSLY, STOP IT GUYS!**

 **...Continue**

 **Author Smimph: Oh no! YOU were burned? Here, let me help you by using this fire-extinguisher on you! There, all done!**

 **...Why are you hugging yourself on the floor like that? Oh no, I made you all cold didn't I? Here, let me help by using this flame thrower on you, it should even you out.**

 **See, now you even have a smooth black skin to go with it. All better.**

 **EVAunit42: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK U SO MUCH! (That was a very manly squeal if you can't tell) Of course I did, we are friends after all, and all friends know their friends... We are friends, right?**

 **FRIENDCEPTION!**

 **: Sure. If you want me to keep birthing abomination after abominations, then sure. Yes, you did tell me that. Also, haven't seen you in a while too, how it's going?**

 **Anonymims: Oh no, I am the one that have to thank you. You allowed me to forced you into that hideous abomination that is my story. But let be honest, you don't want it to be real. Then Mike will blame me for ruined his story. AND NOT A MAN YET NOT A GIRL?**

 **...Frisk what are you doing here?**

 **Is: Yes, yes it...**

 **IS!**

 **Eh, eh?**

 **...**

 **Say, you want to know what is the funniest joke in the world?**

 **My life.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't write disclaimers...**

* * *

At a time like this, Marco can't help but wondered how it all came to this.

He started off like any normal kids. He had a "normal" family with parents who love him (albeit a bit too much) , some friends as school, and a secret crush that he still hasn't gather the courage to talk to and will probably never will and live till 80 with cats as life time companions.

Over all, nothing too unique compare to other kids at his age.

That is until he met...

Star Butterfly.

The blond haired princess was reckless, hyper active and always brought troubles everywhere she goes. Right off the bats, Star made that impression on Marco by lit a rainbow on fire, create a BLACK HOLE in his room, and bring an entire army of Monsters to Earth. And it doesn't end there, either.

Only a month later, and she had already managed to turn Marco's hand into a man eating tentacle, thrown him in countless dangerous dimensions and got him kidnapped by an over-size lizard. The list went on.

But...despite all of that, Marco would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Star company.

Sure, there is time where she would bring Marco and herself into crazy dangers, but to Marco, he had never has so much fun in his life. Before, Marco would always just go to school, do homework, has some chats with Ferguson and Alfonzo, go back to home, then repeats in an endless cycle.

With her… it was just so much more than he could he ever dream of. They would go to other dimensions, fight evil monsters and have the pleasure of being Star's partner (victim) in testing her wonderful (horrific) spells.

And to be truthfully, Marco would never regret his decision "to be" with her. (A/N: It's FUNNY! LAUGH!)

That is until he got kidnapped by a god-like being, then being forced to attend in a singing game or have his home world destroys of course.

Oh, and both of his crush and his best friend is kissing him right now.

.

.

.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Marco shouted and stuttered (shuttered?) in both rage and confusion, as his blood threatened to explode out of his face.

Much to Marco confusion however, the two girls only does nothing other than blushing and covering their face, refusing to make eyes contact with Marco.

But before Marco could even open his mouth to questions anything however, the entire stage was covered in an ethereal white light, before slowly die down to reveal, you guess it.

Deus.

 **"Hello again Marco. Yes, I know that you have several questions right now."** Deus said with a slight "smirk", before quickly continue. **"But do not be mad at the poor girls there, for this is only a part of my challenge."**

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE?!" Marco bellowed in anger and fear at a same time, while also praying for it not to be what he thinks what it is. (A/N: My brain literally dropped out of my head at this one.)

"Oh, it is simple. All you have to do, is sings while the two girls here-" Deus stopped and pointed at the two blushing girls, smirking as they covered their face with theirs hands –" repeatedly kiss you from both sides. Simple?"

Silence.

As soon as those words were spoken, time seemed to stand still for our poor Marco, unable to thought of anything. And so, he decided to do what any normal person would do.

"Ah-AHAHAHA-AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!" Marco chuckled, before the small chuckles slowly become a full blown cackle, making the two girls stared at him like he was crazy. Even Deus was weirded out.

But Marco didn't care, as he laughs.

And laughs.

Then he fainted.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **"Well"** -Deus said slowly, sounded unsure of himself- **"I ALMOST didn't see that coming."**

"But unfortunately, the show must go on." Deus said before he snapped his finger, and all of a sudden, Marco shot up and breathed heavily, almost close to hyperventilating as if he just had a nightmare.

"Oh man. That was one heck of a nightmare."-Marco whined as he rubbed his forehead in pain- I know I shouldn't have eats Star's pie before going to slee-!" Marco stopped, mouth clammed shut as he realized what just happened.

Marco looked at the two girls, and after a small a moment of awkward, he says:

"Umm…"- Marco looked at a very angry-looking Star, and after a small a moment of awkward, he raised his finger up-"Forget what I just said."

"MARCO! HOW COULD YOU?!" Star yelled angrily at Marco.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"AFTER eating the whole box?!"

"Yes!"

"What the he-"

"ENOUGH!" Deus said boomingly, causing the bickering totally-not-couple to stop and looks at him.

"I can't believe you started bickering like an old married couple when I am threatening to destroy your world! Seriously, get a room kids." Deus said, causing Star and Marco to blushes furiously, while blaming him in the smallest back of their mind that they didn't even get a room.

 **"Anyway, let try this again."** Deus stated. **"Are you ready?"**

Both Marco and Star looked at him in disdain, before replying simultaneously.

"NO!"

 **"Hah, I was just trying to be modest! Who cared if you two don't like something that is forced on you or not, am I right guy?"** Deus said as he looked at a blank space, as if he was trying to look at something that wasn't even there.

"Huh?" All three of them said in confusion.

"Whatever, none of your business. Now, let's get started." Deus said, before the clock began to count down again, causing the poor Latina boy to panic, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he was interrupted.

"Oh wait, we almost forgot your challenges, didn't we now?" Deus said, and Marco face turned red heavily, as well as Star and Jackie. And before anyone could protest, he snapped his finger and suddenly, the two girls are envelops in a strange, pink light.

Slowly, step by step, they walked toward Marco slowly, and to him, it was like he was experiencing the Walking Dead personally. **(A/N: CARL!)**

And without so much as a warning, they placed their hand on his cheeks, and he could see the looks in their eyes, as if he was a delicious prey just waiting to be chews up.

"GO!" Deus voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and with utmost haste, Marco quickly recomposed himself and begin to sing.

* * *

 **As long as you love me**

 **We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

* * *

Before he could finish singing his lines however, he froze and sputtered on the spot, while squirming uncontrollably as he felt those soft, thick and pleasant lips planted themselves on his cheeks, his feelings mixed in so many ways that it turned into an absolute blushing wreck.

Unfortunately, with all the shenanigans and the additions of the kiss that just happened, Marco voices came out as a mix of distorts and high-pitches, making him sound like Justin Beiber.

And we all know what that means.

"Ah-ah ah! You messed up Marco! Strike one!" Deus raised his finger and waved it around like a man scolding a child, making Marco both scared and angry at the same time, even as he froze everytime those heavenly lips that he had always dreamt of placed itself on-

"No!" Marco tried to reason as he shook his head, before recollected his tampers and opened his mouth.

* * *

 **I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver**

 **I'll be your gold**

* * *

Marco continued to sing, but simply unable to erase his fear and doubts despite his best attempts, Marco voices continues to wavers, turning his originally beautiful and sweet voice into sounding like a kid that just hit puberty.

"Ah ah ah! Strike two Marco!" Deus stated, and Marco could already see the cruel smile and the screams of everyone in his ears, and his parents prayings and and…

God, Marco _hates_ himself.

All because of him, that everyone that he known and love is going to die.

All because he was being _stupid_ , and unable to not be stupid for one in his life, and he feel so much.

Thoughts of all manners run through Marco mind as he feel rage, angry at himself for failing such an simple tasks, sadness because of how disappointed he was at himself, and disgust about himself and and and…

And above all, he felt regret.

He regret about how he was such a failure, about how all his life he couldn't had appreciated his family more and…

How he didn't reveal his true feelings sooner.

And now, all because of him, and only him that he's never going to have the chance again.

And in that moment of letting his emotions overcome him, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

But the tears wasn't his.

Surprised, Marco looked up to see Stars teary eyes, and feel something tingling in his chest.

Even as the power of the horrible being that had trapped him and his friends here forcing Star to repeatedly, Marco could hear Star words loud and clearly.

"Don't give up." Those words, while small and in a hurried whisper, sink unto him like the Titanic to , as all of his thoughts, all of his doubts and his fear burned away like it wasn't even there to begin with, and replaced them with one feelings.

Determination.

He was determined to stop this monster.

He was determined to save all of his friends.

He was determined to cast aside his fears and doubts.

And he was determined to do it.

For her.

For Star.

And as those few seconds passed, Marco took a big breath, clearing his throat loudly,

And he sings:

* * *

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

* * *

"I definitely do." Star mentally said, even as she repeatedly kisses Marco cheeks and moaning in his ears, which if she ever get home, she would use her wand to delete that particular memory.

But deep in her conscious, she was disappointed that Marco refuses to react to it, even though she would never admit it.

* * *

 **That thought go away as quickly as it came, when Marco took a deep breath**

 **I'll be your soldier,**

 **Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl**

* * *

"Like you always do." Star thought, as those memories flushed in, of the story of how they first met.

She remembered how much troubles that she caused for him, how she made his entire room disappear, and how heartbroken she was when she scared away her friend.

But above all, she remembered how he stood up and defended her.

* * *

 **I'll be your Hova**

 **You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl**

* * *

Even after all that she had done to him.

And it wasn't an only time.

He had done so much for her, and all she did was causing more troubles.

Over and over again.

She could feel her eyes tearing up.

* * *

 **So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly**

 **Just take my hand**

* * *

Marco sing, his voice carrying out like a melody in the night, like an angelic voice from above.

Like a prayer in a sea of desperation.

With each lines sang, Marco could feel something was changing.

The kisses from both girl was less intensive as it was before, the kisses fall down in both intensity and numbers.

And Marco can't exactly said he feel more happy about it.

Despite all of his brains telling him that it was good, there was less distraction for him, and Marco knows that it was telling the truth.

The only problem is:

Marco wasn't listening to his head.

* * *

 **As long as you love me**

 **We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

* * *

He was listening to his heart.

And as more and more he thought about it, he feels like there was a fire burning in his heart, a passion that he can't understand, and it was telling him, forcing him to sing more, more passionate, more focused.

As if it was trying to says something.

 **(A/N: My mind telling me no!**

 **But my body,**

 **my body telling me yes!)**

* * *

 **As long as you love me**

 **I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold**

 **But what is it?**

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)**

* * *

Then it hit him.

Star.

She was the key to it all along.

The kisses, the unhappiness, all of it, was because his heart was telling him something that was so hidden, so mysterious.

Yet it was so obvious.

* * *

 **I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**

 **Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous it, I'll fly you to it,**

 **I'll beat you there**

 **Girl you know I got you**

* * *

And that he did.

Even as her tears fall uncontrollably down her cheeks.

So it raised a question:

How did she not see it from the start?

* * *

 **Us, trust...**

 **A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**

 **Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)**

 **Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**

 **Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**

 **Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**

 **Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**

* * *

It was simple.

She was a _horrible_ person.

A _childish_ , and a _horrible_ person.

She keeps going, day by day, chasing around the bad boys, because she simply want to be daring, to be an adventurer, to taste that _freedom_ that her mother never give her.

And in that quest of her to find freedom, she fall far and far away from those truly important to her, chasing after the "bad boys" simply because she thinks they was cool.

God, she was such a horrible friend wasn't she?

* * *

 **You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**

 **But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**

 **It's green where you water it**

 **So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**

 **But I'd rather work on this with you**

 **Than to go ahead and start with someone new**

* * *

How many times did she do it?

How many times did she get in a fight with him, over the smallest of things, even though all he wanted was to keeps her safe?

She lost counts.

Maybe it was the similarities in hers mother, maybe it was the ways he keeps scolding her that she does it.

But she knows that it doesn't change what she did to him.

The ways that she hurts him.

The look on his face every time they got into a fight, and she just kept run away like a stupid child.

* * *

 **As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)**

 **We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke**

 **As long as you love me**

* * *

"But does he love me?" Star asked.

No, that's stupid, how could he?

All she did was causing troubles for him, all she did was ruining his life, and she should have been sent to St. Olga instead.

So why does her heart keeps telling her "yes"?

* * *

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me**  
 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)**

* * *

Star can feel it, she can hear the song slowly fading away, as it is almost done.

Marco won.

She should be happy, knowing that Marco had one more save her, knowing that she is going to be going home soon.

So why was she unhappy?

Again, the answer came as she placed her lips on her cheeks, even somewhat reluctantly.

She will miss this.

This was one in a life chance.

After this, she would no longer get to kiss him (even though it's on the cheeks), to feel his heat, the cute way that he express every time she kissed him.

To show him how much she truly loves him.

Then she remembers that wishes.

She could be careless about Oskar now, about how she could be free from the crushing weight that was her heir to the throne, about all the happiness in the world.

The only wish she has, was to get a kiss.

A true kiss, one that wasn't forced by magic.

One that he would returns.

* * *

 **As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love**  
 **As long as you love, love, love, love me**

* * *

Marco could feel it now, he can hear the song slowly fading away, as it is almost done.

But he was unhappy.

Why?

Because it is almost over.

He cans feel the pain in his chest, wanting him to release his true feeling.

His true love.

After this, He wants to stand up and kiss her with the most passions he has ever had.

But he was afraid.

That she wouldn't return his feelings.

And he remembers of that wish Deus promised.

And so he wishes, and he wishes carefully.

For the bravery to do it.

To show just how much he truly love her.

* * *

 **As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)**

* * *

"That's all I want." Marco wished.

And he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **As long as you love, love, love, love me**

 **As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)**

* * *

"That's all I want." Star wished.

* * *

 **And she closed her eyes.**

 **As long as you love me**

 **As long as you love me**

* * *

As the song ended, the chair restrains burst open, and Marco suddenly found himself standing up even though he feels like he wasn't in control and then-

He froze.

Marco froze.

Every part of his being froze, his mind numbed from any thoughts, and his cheeks feel like it was going to exploded.

Why?

Star's lip was pressing against his.

 **(Star's POV)**

OH god!

What is she doing?

WHAT IS SHE DOING?

Oh god!

She didn't mean to.

In that small moment of stupid wishing and closing her eyes when she was about to kiss Marco out of all things, Marco just had to stand up and turn around at the exact time she closed in.

The forces of her, although relatively small, was enough to knock Marco down, somehow taking her with him.

And now, she was on top of him, her lips pressed against his, and staring directly at his eyes.

 **(A/N: Guess you could say that she...**

 **SWEPT HIM OFF HIS FEET.**

 **Eh? EH?)**

 **(General's POV)**

Marco was too shocked to even utter a word, and so was Star for their lips were crashing at each other, their cheeks turning into tomatoes as their mind simply unable to comprehend what just happened.

That or their mouth is stuck in each other's.

Your choice.

For what seems to be the longest moment in history, as if time has slow down into a crawl, their eyes stared into the other's souls, cherishing it quietly, even as their brain does nothing more than screaming to get away, but they simply couldn't comply.

And before they knew it, as if a magical force pushes their thoughts forward, they grab each other cheeks, caressing it carefully and slowly, as they looks into each other eyes, they realized what they had to do.

And in an instant, their mouths crashes, their kiss deepen as they wrap their arms around each other head, pulling each other as close as they could in a display of burning love and passion, enjoying their tongues swirling and tightening around each other, for their mind simply unable to process it in any different ways.

Their mouths exploring each other furiously, their cheeks turn so bright that red may as well be a skin color, eyes still closed as they continues, seemingly uncaring of Jackie and Deus watching from a far, even as she pulled out a phone and take a picture.

But before Star and Marco could go any further, there was a small but firm cough nearby.

Marco and Star were shocked into reality as they quickly pulled apart, untangling themselves from each other and turning their full attention unto the person who sought their attentions.

If they didn't fainted earlier, then they definitely should now.

For before them, was the sight of…

Everyone.

From Starfan, Ferguson, Alfonzo, to even Moon and River Butterfly, standing alongside Rafael and Angela Diaz, Star and Marco parents. Everyone was there.

So Marco decided to be the man of the day

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And let out a girlish scream that made even Star fan 13 jealous of.

And jealous she did.

After a short moments of screaming in front of everyone and earning himself a confused looks on all of their faces, Marco quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, ending his own little session.

"So…" River and Moon started uneasily, clearly stunned by the manly act of Marco just now.

"So…" Both Marco and Star replied back like a pair of robots, unsure of what is happening and just happened.

"Surprise." Deus boomed, causing everyone to jumps from their spot, before quickly redirect their attention on the giant.

"So, I guess you are very, very confused right now." He said to which Star and Marco nod their heads wordlessly, cracking a huge grin on his face. "Simple, they have been here from the start, and without their permission, this would have never even happened."

The air grew colder by a few hundred of degreed, silence loomed over everyone, so thick, it could be cut by a knife. It stayed like that for what seemed, again, the third longest moment in the poor couple life, before…

"WHAT?" Star and Marco yelled at a same time, their hands pointing at Deus accusingly.

"Hehe, guess it's time to spill the beans." Deus said, before "closing" his eyes, and everything surrounding him turned into black, before an image of a white haired girl standing with a young boy with golden hair, standing side by side and fight a group of monsters together.

Everyone was silent as they watched as the pair easily kicked their enemy butts with the boy using his strength to beat the monsters, while the girls fire an unholy amount of crystal shards and rainbow fires. After finally defeat all of the monsters, the girl and the boy stopped before laughing and hold each other hands, talking about how awesome they were and all of those sorts.

And with that, the images and the blackness disappear, and everyone except for Marco and Star's parents had an awe looks on their faces.

"Want to know who they were?" Deus said, even as his eyes brown shrugging suggestively. But before anyone could even open their mouths, he said it for them. "That right, that's was your parents, Star." Deus said as he pointed at Star.

"They?" Star said disbelievingly as she pointed at her parents, who was rubbing their necks awkwardly. "No ways! They are like, the royal-est of the royal-est! All they do is telling me how to behave like a princess and reminded me that I can only love a royal! That's all they do!" Star cried.

"Oh no, that was definitely them alright. After all," Deus cracked a smug grin as he looked at the blushing pairs of royalty. "I was their match makers!"

"And you had the exact expressions of them when they found out about this! Guess nothing ever changed." Deus said, before leaning down at the tiny humans.

"You see, I am the royal match-maker of the Butterfly bloodlines, created for the sole purpose of making sure that you indecisive lots be more… decisive."

"What." Star and Marco said simultaneously, their brains still hadn't catch up to what was happening.

"But overtimes, I got…bored, and so, that's why I had created this show, both to help you and me, while still entertain other peoples. It's a win-win situation."

"But in order to do that, I have to ask your parent permission first. It's funny and ironic."

Star couldn't take it anymore. Any more words and she might collapse on the floor. And so with the strength of an enraged woman in her period, Star screamed at the top of her lungs:

"MOM! DAD! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"well… we see that you two kinda…need some motives and Deus appeared and all of that stuff…so we kinda agree…" River said with a forced smile on his face, and for the first time that she can see, there was a feared expression on her mother's face, but Star really couldn't care less.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU COULDN'T GIVE ME AND MARCO SOME FREEDOM TOO? NOW I'M BEING EMBARRASSED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM AND ALL OF MY FRIENDS TOO! WHY CAN'T YOU LET THINGS GO-!"

Before Star could said another word, she found herself yanked backward, and was quickly silenced as Marco lips mashed into her own.

Star's eyes widened for a second, her rage disappeared as soon as it came and was poured all on her cheeks instead. She stuttered for a second before the warmth of his mouth sent a current running through her body and instinctively, Star threw her arms around Marco's neck as she lost herself in his peppermint breath and soft lips.

And just like that the kiss was over. Star suddenly became aware of her surroundings as Marco pulled away abruptly.

"Better?" Marco asked in the sweetest and coolest of voice she ever heard him said, and in the midst of her thoughts, she answer simply.

"Yeah." And despite all of the peoples that were watching, Star went against her better judgment and pulled Marco in for a tight embrace, resting her head on his chest.

"S-Star?" Marco stuttered as he feels his cheeks lit up like a tomato as the way Star was hugging him, unsure of how to response.

"I love you Marco." If this was any other days, Star would have smacked herself in the head at the clumsy way she just profess her feeling to her ex-best friend, but after all that had just transpired, Star realized that those words were more than enough.

Marco seemed to froze for a moment before sweating profusely, eyes darting to his and Star's parents as if to ask a question, and to his utter surprise, all of them smiles and giving him an approving nod.

It was too obvious of what must be done.

"Me too." And with that, Marco latched his arms around her small, yet alluring figure, and returns her embrace with full forces, losing himself in the blissfulness of what was the start of something great, even as his friends and families yelled and cheered in happiness for the two.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ughh, where am I?" A voice could be heard coming from a girl with a set of brown hair, tying neatly in pigtail like manner. The girl looked around franticly as she found herself in what appear to be a musical stage. "Ugh, great. I teleport myself and-!" She widened her eyes in realization as panic hit her with full force.

Where was he?

Her question was answered soon enough, as a groan of pain, evidently coming from a boy with black hair with a pair of emerald eyes.

Although no question was asked, both of them had the same question in their mind.

Where are they?

 **"Perhaps I can help you with that question,"** A booming voice catch both of their attention, forcing them to looked for the person that sought their attentions.

To find something that made both of them dropped their jaws.

Before them, stood a giant made out of pure light, looking down at them with a predatory grin.

 **"Nova and Conner."**

* * *

 **How about THAT EVA?**

 **Ehem, like I promised, that is the surprise for you, hope you like it.**

 **And again, I'm sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, if you had seen the "Star vs one-shots" story by Eva, then you will understand why.**

 **This too, is another gift I made for all of my friends out there.**

 **Also, i'm sorry for not including these awesome people in that story, if you waste your times reading this piece of sh*t of me again, then sorry again for ruining your life with it.**

 **Which is Thudermist36 and Guest sorta.**

 **So sorry again for not metioning you, and thank you a lot for still reading my stories.**

 **So, as an apologize, I will hold your votes higher than the others when I choose which request to write. In other words, if there isn't two vote for a same story, you two will most definitely have your request chosen.**

 **And that's about it, so love to you all for reading this story, and please leave a review so I could stare at the screen at 3 AM in the morning waiting for a new reviews.**

 **Sorry for the bad quality, I still haven't get used to writing again yet.**

 **...pls don't kill me.**


	7. A gift

**YES, THIS IS AN UPDATE, SO DON'T TURN AWAY.**

 **ANYWAY, LET ME TELL YOU A STORY.**

 **IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH THE SVTFOE FANDOM, THEN YOU WOULD DEFINITELY KNOW EVAUNIT42.**

 **You know, that awesome guy who writes stories that gave you diabetes over there? If you are some sort of newbies, go and check him out because he is AWESOME.**

 **So basically, yesterday when I was busy scrolling through Tumblr, I saw a post from Marionette, aka Deth, saying that that post was A HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIFT for Eva.**

 **Yes, you heard that right, yesterday was HIS birthday. Which to clarify, is October 26th.**

 **At least I think so? I'm not very sure, my head hurt as sh*t right now, so I can't think correctly.**

 **If I am wrong, then I will edit this chapter to corrects it and hide behind my curtain of shame for the rest of my life, but if I am right then, well...nothing lost!**

 **So, what I am going to do, is to write a very, very humorous chapter as a gift, a present for him, and let him know how much I appreciate everything that he did and still does for me.**

 **…Huh, so that's why everybody hates me.**

 **But unfortunately, I am going on a trip tomorrow, so I will have to delay the update for several reasons, which you definitely don't want to hear about.**

 **BUT, this update here is also out because I want to spread the words to his fans and several authors, whom which all know E.**

 **If you are hearing this, then I am asking you to all send your own special gifts to Eva, for being an amazing authors and awesome friends, someone that have been giving this very fandom life and maintain it throughout the year and the hiatus.**

 **Without him, it is very possible that none of us would have met, or even be that interested in SVTFOE in the first place.**

 **I'm not asking much, it could be a post on Tumblr, a chapter, or even a Drawing, it doesn't matter that how much or how little efforts you are giving into this, all you need to do is to show that you care.**

 **So, that's it, I will do mine once I be back, and I hope that everyone that had talk and understand how amazing E is, will hear this and heed my call.**

 **Goodbye, and I will see you later.**


End file.
